


Lazy

by cuikis_spuff



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad English, M/M, jerking off, mention of drugs, they are just friends, they smoke, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikis_spuff/pseuds/cuikis_spuff
Summary: Don't do drugs, Ling Ling will never use drugs, be like Ling Ling.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do drugs, Ling Ling will never use drugs, be like Ling Ling.

Lazy afternoon, they didn't have the energy to play smash or go outside, this is one of their free days so they can be lazy and just lay over the bed, right?

At some point, Brett got up to search for something on the bedside table. Shortly he went back to bed and sat next to Eddy, still doing something with his hands.

\- whatcha doin - Eddy barely murmur, still not ready to open his eyes or move an inch

\- I just want to relax, want some? - at that question Eddy moved his head to catch Brett trying to light a lighter and between his lips there was a blunt waiting.

\- Yes but I don't want to move - he said whining and doing his best pleading face.

Brett, being the best friend that he is just rolled his eyes and complied with Eddy's struggles. Taking a hint of the cigarette and while enjoying the warming into his lungs he  straddled Eddy's legs, sitting over his hip. Eddy can't with the anticipation, once again he closes his eyes when feels Brett's lips slightly pushing against his own. He welcomes the warm smoke and soft lips.

They spent some time just being quiet, Brett blowing or guiding the cigarette to Eddy's lips. Eddy started to feel so relaxed, the only thing preventing his mind to fly away was the feel of the weight of the smaller man above him and his hands holding the slim waist.

\- Oi - Brett was the whiny one now, calling and pinching Eddy's cheek -don't fall asleep, I can't finish this alone - he gives a little giggle - I'm not that young anymore

-Useless old man, give me that - Brett passed him the blunt, he started giving it a hint when Brett hold his chin and made him look to the side - What do you wanna do for your birthday?

-I dunno - Brett doesn't speak clearly, too worried kissing Eddy's neck - I'll call my parents - he press their lips to receive the smoke - let's go to a restaurant, I don't want to cook on my birthday - and moved back to his friend's neck

-I can go and do the reservations- He can also go and buy a present. They started stroking their hips together, Eddy decided to leave the little blunt at the table to freely enjoy holding Brett's hair while he bites his collarbone.

Their rhythm was starting to increase and Brett let Eddy's neck on sake to roll their pants off and start jerking both of the members - I'll do it - because big hands, so he just swatted Brett's hands. Some lube could be helpful, but right now they are so close to finish, Brett bites Eddy's neck while cumming letting Eddy just room to hold his back and release over his stomach. 

After calming his breath Eddy pushed his friend, Brett just flopped next to him- Dude, so gross. I’m sticky- he doesn’t receive any answer, the shorter man is already sleeping - Old. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about the end :/  
> hope you liked it!


End file.
